My Little Hope
by ThePrincess04
Summary: Gilraen and Estel's journey to Rivendell,and how they adapt to living with the Elves. Basically about Aragorns Childhood.
1. Prequel Chapter 1

My Little Hope

Disclaimer- I obviously don't own LOTR and this is just for my amusement and the fact that I'm really bored.

Authors Note- I hope you like this, I haven't written in forever and this story idea popped into my head. And maybe, just maybe, I may finish it and finish some of my other stories! Now that would be just shocking. But you never know… hehehe. This is pretty much the prologue to the story, so it's not going to be that long, but I PROMISE I will actually update this. It's about Aragorn's mother, and how she and Aragorn come to Rivendell and adjust to living with Elves, and how Aragorn grew up. I'm not really staying close to the book on this, so there's a little warning for you. I hope you enjoy this, please review!

The night was cold and windy, and the rain was pouring down. A woman carrying a small child, not more than two, was finding her way through the forest, holding a letter in her hand. She walked quickly and quietly, hoping that no one would be able to catch her. She was heading for a small stable; a place she knew would provide temporary safety and a horse for her travels. Her face was worn and tired, and stained with blood and tears. She had barely gotten away that time, for the evil that hunted her was persistent and deadly. There was a look of desperation on her face, and a look of strength. She knew her goal and nothing could stop her from it.

Gilraen tugged her cloak closer around her and her son as the rain picked up more. She felt her precious child she was holding cling to her in the freezing cold and heavy rain. She saw the stable grow near, and picked up her pace to a near run, slowed down by the winds. She finally got inside, and nearly collapsed on the floor from exhaustion. Her child was okay, cold and wet, but okay. He cried out for his father, bringing tears to her face.

"Hush child" she said in a soothing tone.

She started signing him the elvish song about the love of Beren and Luthien to try and soothe him to sleep. It worked. She held him for the night, too afraid to fall asleep, for then someone might find her child. For her child was special, many hunted him and seeked to destroy him, before he could fulfill his destiny. For the child was destined to be great, far greater than any could imagine, for he was the heir, the rightful king of Gondor, and fate had great plans for him, plans many were seeking to destroy. They had already killed his father, and were hunting her. She knew where she had to go, to save her child, and that scared her. But she remembered the promise the Elven Lord made to her long ago, and knew he would keep it.

"Goodnight, my little hope" she whispered to him softly, barely audible over the howling wind. "Goodnight, my Estel".


	2. Chapter 2 Aragorn Remembers

Authors Note – Second Chapter! Fun!

Disclaimer – See the first chapter.

This story switches between Gilraen and Aragorn's point of view, this chapter in Aragorn's. It also starts in Rivendell sometime before the Council of Elrond in Fellowship of The Ring. I always thought that Aragorn would have told someone about his childhood here. There's a tribute to one of my favorite Star Wars characters in here too, if you notice it. That's all for now.

**My Little Hope Chapter Two**

"Oh, Hello Strider" Merry said, somewhat happy to see a familiar face. He was on his way to say hello to Frodo when he had nearly walked into Aragorn.

"Hello Merry, where are you off to?" Aragorn asked kindly.

"I was just going to say hi to Frodo actually. I think Pippin must have locked himself in a room or something, and one of the elves is showing Sam some tricks gardening. Sam loves the gardens here. He says some of them remind him of the Shire actually. He really does like it here, but it's no match to the Shire in his book."

Aragorn smiled at the mention of the gardens, knowing which ones the hobbit was talking about. "Aye, I think Master Gamge will indeed enjoy himself here. I have many fond memories of my childhood here."

"You grew up here?" Merry asked in amazement.

"Yes, a long time ago. My mother brought me here when I was only a very small child. Lord Elrond raised me here."

"What was your mother like?" Asked Merry, who was almost as curious about people as Pippin.

"She was beautiful, but very sad. She came here with me when I was two, after my father was killed. Her name was Gilraen. She was very intelligent, she always told me stories about the elves and Sauron's defeat, and the tales of kings from long ago." He suddenly got overwhelmed with memories of her, how she would always tell him a story before bed each night when he was small, how she laughed when he would come home covered in mud and sopping wet as a boy, how she listened to him tell her tales of pretend adventures with dragons. How she watched him fall in love, how she was always getting sick with something, and how fragile and weak she looked the night she died.

"Er, Strider are you okay?" Asked Merry, concerned with how he trailed off into thought.

"Oh, yes Merry I'm fine. I must be going now though. I shall see you later then?"

"Okay Strider, goodbye." Merry went on his way to Frodo, pondering about this new thing he learned about Strider. He thought that Strider's mother, Gilraen, sounded like a lovely person.

Aragorn walked through the courtyard to some trees, and stopped at one near a small stream. He smiled as he remembered a moment that happened long ago at the very spot he was standing.

"Mother, do I have to keep taking history lessons with Elrond?" the 7 year old Estel whined.

"Of course you do Estel. Don't ask foolish questions." Gilraen said with a hidden smile. The boy was as stubborn as his father, a trait that would stay with him for his whole life.

"But his lessons are boring. Except when he talks about wars he fought it. But the rest of the time he's very boring mother." Estel protested to Gilraen.

"Estel, it's very rude to call people boring. I want you to apologize to Lord Elrond when we get back from our walk. Besides, knowledge is much more valuable then fighting. Never underestimate its power. It will save your life in battle. It isn't something you should judge as boring so quickly."

"Okay mother, you win." Estel sighed.

Aragorn laughed at the memory. He had many conversations like that with his mother during their afternoon walks. It was a practice that carried on into adulthood. Perhaps one day he will have a son that will take walks with Arwen in the white city. He smiled at the thought, and continued on his way.


End file.
